An atmospheric boiler is commonly used in the hospitality industry as a source of hot water for use in the preparation of beverages. An example of such a boiler is the Ecoboiler under-counter range of atmospheric boilers manufactured by Marco Beverage Systems Limited, 74 Heather Road, Sandyford Business Park, Dublin 18, Ireland. The boilers are designed to be located under a work surface in locations such as hotel and restaurant kitchens, coffee shops and canteens. The boilers come with single or dual dispense fonts and the larger models can accommodate up to three fonts from a single boiler. The hot water is pumped from the boiler for dispensing from the fonts.
However, a problem with such under-counter boilers is that the flow rate at a particular font can vary depending on the load on the boiler. This can result in a variation in the volume and temperature per unit time from a font, which can affect the quality of the resultant beverage.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the atmospheric boilers hereinbefore described.